Battle of Skaresh
Battle of Skaresh is a battle that took place at region around Sord Skaresh in Ilysr Kingdom between Abh Empire and United Mankind. The name of battle can also interpreted as Defense of Lakfakalle or more precisely Defense of Sord Ilysr because Star Forces stopped the Alliance Fleet advancing towards the Imperial Capital by this bloody battle; however, the battle actually occurred at Skaresh Gate. In the battle, both sides sustained unprecedented losses. The Information Bureau could not predict the direction or other details of the Alliance main attack; the Empire was fighting at a grave disadvantage. Despite the lack of accurate intelligence however, the decoy attack on Sufugonoff was small and soon wiped out by the Trife Fleet, thus the Empire was more prepared for the impending invasion than it would have been otherwise. The United Mankind on the other hand did not expect they would meet a comparable force on the way to the Imperial Capital and as such were surprised by the Empire and had to engage the Imperial Star Forces at Skaresh. Since the Empire was determined to defend the capital while the United Mankind was determined to invade, the Star Forces and the Peacekeeping Army were both utterly decimated. In the coming three years, neither the Imperial Army Command nor the Alliance Military Appraisal Council could afford launching a large-scale operation. The battlefront now stalled and following the battle, in Ilysr Kingdom, the United Mankind held the Empire at Sord Keish 193 and Sord Suivu 882, taking the Imperial territory that was disconnected from Ilysr Kingdom until Operation Hunter. Sufugnoff: Unveiling of Operation Amphitryon Admiral Trife and Rear-Admiral Spoor, both from their decisive victory at Sufugnoff were simply taking part of a larger operation by the United Mankind called Operation Amphitryon. The decoy meant to hold Trife's Fleet at bay actually helped the Imperial Star Forces Command prepare for a larger attack elsewhere. Imperial Forces were dispatched to intercept the United Mankind fleet where ever their fleet may be. The engagement finally took place at Skaresh. The Battle of Skaresh Details The plan was decided on by the United Mankind was to do as much damage as possible with their presumed superior numbers and military technology. A combined fleet of 120 squadrons and Armadas from the Alliance converged upon the capital now that it was believed freed from most defenders. It can be assumed that the massive battle was more focused on direct conflicts between task forces rather than creative strategy. Following the initial attacks prior to Skaresh, Empress Ramaj documented the annexed territories of the empire, yet was unable to do anything about it. Almost the entire Laburec (Star Forces) had to be mustered to defend the capital. Prince Dusanyu and countless field commanders personally saw to the action, mustering as many ships as possible to repel the United Mankind’s incursion into their territory. At this time, all communications to the capital were sealed off. A report to the Empress by Prince Dusanyu reported that there was an effective blockade for some time of the Capital. The Great Stall During the battle, the forces committed to battle were beyond measure. Despite the Alliance’s tremendous numbers their battle plan was not well carried out. At one point during the battle both forces could no longer gain any further advantage over the other. Proportionally equal damage was inflicted on both fleets. The casualties continued to mount on both sides helplessly as the battle raged on as the Alliance tried to find a break in the Humankind Abh defenses; Accordingly, the Laburec attempted to find some way to finally force away the Alliance forces and make the battle turn for the better. The Humankind Abh Empire could not force them out; the United Mankind could not push farther forward. The battle blazed on continuously until seemingly by mutual agreement by field commanders that the battle could not be won and the Capital would have to remain in Abh hands. A clear message was sent to the Empire though that the war would not be easy to fight. Additionally however, even with the enemy mustering a massive fleet, the United Mankind can be at the very least held in their current position. Aftermath Following this battle, both combatant factions were so utterly crippled that both sides would be unable to commit any further major military action until Imperial Calendar Year 955. The Empire introduced a several new classes of ships to its fleet during the major overhaul of the Laburec. Guard ships and battleships were brought into to act as major fire platforms in the event of either a major attack or a major defensive. On the other hand, the Peacekeeping Army learned from the battle and decided to construct more patrol ships in future. Several commanders gained prominence following the battle. Admiral Spoor was appointed by Prince Dusanyu as First Fleet Admiral to take part in Operation Phantom Flame to cut off the connection between two major regions of United Mankind and Ilysr Kingdom. Spoor, given this field promotion to Admiral for 1st Fleet of Operation Phantom Flame, ends her command of Futuune scout squadron. Irate about her loss of her honored command, she promotes her entire bridge crew to take place on her new command vessel the day of her promotion. Presumably Trife maintained his command of his original 21st fleet after the Skaresh battle, yet saw little action for the duration of Operation Phantom Flame. Kenesh, Bebaus, Mulusafa, Rekef, and Rulef most likely gained their Admiralties and merit from Skaresh as well. Category:Battles